


You Came Back

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Poe thinks Reader is dead, at the beginning, at the end at least, but reader is really a badass and can take care of herself, he is losing his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Request: Hi! It’s spoiler request but can you do a Poe Dameron x Reader of TLJ where Poe thought you were lost in the bombing attack, but you survived???





	You Came Back

Poe threw his helmet, ignoring the clanging sound as it collided with the metal of his X-Wing, and ran his fingers through his hair with shaking hands. It was all too much for him right now. Everyone running around, alarms going off, and even BB-8’s chirping.

_ Why couldn’t you just listen to him? _

No.

_ Why couldn’t he save you in time? _

Inhaling deeply, he shut his eyes closed, and felt his jaw go slack as if he was awaiting a scream to come out. He tried to block out the images of your X-Wing dodging the blasts from TIE Fighters.

Poe gritted his teeth as he punched the control panel, his chest rising and falling as he leaned his head against his seat, your voice still ringing in his ears. He tried to mute the sounds of you crying out your last words to him.

_ I don’t think I’m going to make it. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ I love you, Poe. _

Poe finally opened his eyes as BB-8 beeped incoherently to get his attention, your voice still lingering quietly in the back of his head.

“Finn naked leaking bad?”  Poe looked back at his droid, his brows knitted together. “Do you have a couple of loose wires there, buddy?” As BB-8 beeped once more, Poe looked over towards the hallway and, sure enough, there Finn was walking about.

As Poe got up from his X-Wing, he made a vow to himself that he wouldn’t give up. He would help win this fight against the First Order.

For you.

\-----

Checking your corners, you hurried down the unfamiliar hallways in search of… well, a means of surviving on this First Order ship.

You were lucky to be alive as it was. After taking multiple hits from TIE Fighters, you should have been dead. But somehow, you managed to safely crash your X-Wing into an open hangar.

You could only hope that Poe was safe as well. Knowing him, however, there was no doubt in your mind that he and the rest of the Resistance made it away safely. Your heart ached for Poe; surely he didn’t think you were alive at all, considering your last words to him.

Heavy boots pulled you from your thoughts—right now, your top priority was staying alive on the Star Destroyer long enough to find a way off. There was only one set of footsteps, so you figured you could easily take out whoever was heading your way.

Taking out your electro-shock prod, you waited until a Stormtrooper came around the corner, and sent an electrical shock to the Trooper, knocking him back instantly. Placing the prod back in your pocket, you quickly dragged the knocked out individual into an empty room.

After placing the armor on and arming yourself with her blaster, you left the Stormtrooper restrained to a metal pipe with a set of cuffs and gagged her. Leaving the room, you began to make your way to where the Stormtrooper came from.

You tried memorizing every turn, in case you became lost. Two other sets of footsteps were ahead of you, and you straightened your body as they rounded the corner ahead of you.

“KB-1827,” you assumed they were talking to you and acknowledged them. “I thought you were heading over to meet with General Hux to escort him to the  _ Supremacy _ ? We had direct orders to do so.”

Nodding, you turned on your heel and marched along with them, listening in on their conversation for any source of intel.

“Do you think this hyperspace tracking thing will last?” Your ears perked up.

_ Hyperspace tracking? _

The other Stormtrooper chuckled. “Of course, those Resistance idiots won’t know what hit them when they finally come out of light-speed.”

“How did they even come up with this?”

“All I know is that the tracker is on the Supreme Leader’s ship. Before they even figure out what is going on, it will be too late and the Resistance will be no more.”

Your stomach contracted into a tight ball. Poe, Finn, all the members of the Resistance—they had no idea that the First Order was tracking them. When they stop, they won’t be prepared when the First Order hits them with everything they got.

You had to do something, but—

_ The tracking beam _ .

The goon—geeze, Poe sure did rub off on you— next to you mentioned something about the tracker being on the Supreme Leader’s ship. If you could get to the tracker and destroy it, then you would be able to help the Resistance get away.

You had to do it. Despite all of the dangers that you would run into, this was the only way to ensure that the Resistance survived. No matter the costs.

This would be for the Resistance.

For Poe.

\-----

The Dreadnaught you were on was  _ much _ bigger than the Star Destroyer you crashed on. It wasn’t hard for you to blend in with the other Stormtroopers as you followed who you assumed was General Hux—skinny guy and kinda pasty, right?

Keeping your blaster close, you strayed away from the group you accompanied a while ago in search of the tracking beam. You were becoming frustrated, without a droid, BB-8 specifically; there was no way you could find the way to the tracker without looking suspicious.

But you couldn’t give up. Poe wouldn’t give up, not by a long shot. 

So, after releasing a deep sigh, you moved on. As you walked past three officers, something, a droid probably, bumped into your legs, almost causing you to trip. Looking down, you were about to apologize to the droid when you tilted your head.

_ What a weird droid? _ You thought as the big, black rectangle droid zig-zagged its way in the direction you came from.

You swore you saw a flash of orange and white through the cracks, but shook your head. Before you could turn back, you looked back up at the officers and saw—

_ No, was that… _

“Finn?” He turned around, slightly confused, but continued walking and you released a breath of relief as you realized it really was your friend.

Following him, you kept a decent distance as you stayed back. There had to be a reason he and the other two were here, so you thought it best to stay back as to not be suspicious.  They finally turned down an empty corridor while you watched from the corner.

“This is it,” Finn spoke up as he quickly pointed to a door. “The tracker’s right through this door.” Your eyes widened and, without thinking, came from around the corner a little too quick.

“You found it!” Finn and the other two quickly turned around, Finn readying his blaster, but you raised your hands.

“Whoa! Finn, it’s me! Y/N!” Finn furrowed his brows and you took the time to remove your helmet.

“Y/N? You… you’re alive? But Poe said—“

“Never mind what Poe said, we need to do turn off the tracker.” The girl standing behind Finn stepped closer.

“You know about the tracker?” Nodding, you began to quickly explain what happened while the third member of their group began to hack his way into the control pad.

_ “BB-8, tell me something good?” _ Your heart leapt in your chest as you heard Poe’s voice behind you and turned just in time to see a com-link get thrown from the weird droid.

“BB-8?” you questioned and the familiar sound of BB-8’s chirps came from the metal crate, causing you to smile widely. “I’m so happy to see you, Buddy!”

“Poe, we’re almost there. Have the cruisers ready for light-speed,” Finn stared at you for a moment and you bit your lip. “Also—“

_ “I’m on it, Pal, you just hurry,”  _ the com-link shut off, Finn giving you a solemn look and you forced a smile.

“It’s fine, we need to finish this first.” Nodding, the three of you waited as the code-breaker continued his job—rather slowly.

You were becoming antsy. Finn continued to look over his shoulder every couple of seconds and you were just itching to speak to Poe. But you knew that he would have to wait.

Groaning, you hissed at the code-breaker. “Can’t you work any faster?”

_ “Finn,” _ the distressed voice of Poe came through the com. “ _ We’re ready to make the jump!” _

“It’s now or never!” Finn urged on and the code-breaker paused for a moment, giving Finn a look of uncertainty, before finally nodding.

“Now.”

\-----

“Y/N! We’ve got incoming!”

“I see them, Finn! But we don’t have any means of shooting at them. We have to keep—“

“Oh no,” Rose interjected. “They are shutting the door!” Looking up, you saw that Rose was right.

Shaking your head, you flipped a switch and pressed forward. “Alright, hang on guys, we are going to be coming in hard.” Trying to dodge the blasters from the TIE Fighters, prayed to the Maker as you lowered the stolen ship towards the ground.

Sweat dripped down your brow and your grip tightened on the handles as you watched the door getting closer and closer to being shut fully. Just before you could get through the doors, the ship jerked as it was hit hard and landed hard on the ground, causing you all to fall from your seats as the ship slid forward underneath the door just in time.

Finally, the ship came to a stop, but it was still jerking as the Resistance members shot their own blasters at the ship, and for good reason.

You got up slowly, the world slightly spinning in front of you, and you shook your head. Looking over at your friends, you helped them up.

“We need to let them know it’s us!” You yelled over the blasts and they agreed.

Helping them onto the control panel, the two of them stepped towards the slightly cracked window and began yelling out with their hands raised.

“Don’t shoot! It’s us!” Finn and Rose both yelled and the ship stopped jerking.

“Finn? Rose! You’re not dead! Where’s my droid?” Poe yelled from the outside and you closed your eyes, smiling to yourself.

Finn helped Rose out, and then held his hand out for you to take, which you took graciously. Sliding down the ship, your eyes landed on Poe, who was happily rubbing BB-8 and leaning his head forward.

The sight of him smiling—the pure, undeniable joy—was something you were so close to losing and you couldn’t wait any longer to be in his arms.

“Poe!” He was quick to look up at the sound of your voice, his eyes instantly widening, and you couldn’t contain the sob that escaped your lips as you ran straight for the man you loved.

Poe quickly stood up, his eyes wide and mouth agape, and he held his arms out as he made his way towards you.

“Y/N!” You ran into his arms and he held you tightly, his grip never faltering as he pressed kisses to the side of your head.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispered and you blinked away your tears as you buried your face in his neck. “I thought I would never see you again.”

Pulling away, you placed a hand on Poe’s cheek, his eyes glossy as he stared down at you. Poe didn’t waste any time as he pulled you in for a loving kiss and,  _ stars _ , how you missed the warm feeling of his lips on yours.

Poe couldn’t stop kissing you, and in between those kisses, he spoke of his love for you and how he couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. Fisting his jacket with your other hand, you broke his final kiss, and pulled away once more.

“Do you know what I had to do to get back to you, Poe Dameron? I had to wear a Stormtrooper helmet,” Poe let out a breathy laugh and placed a kiss on your forehead, pulling you in for another hug. “I couldn’t stand being away from you and I am so sorry you thought I was—“

“It’s okay, Y/N,” he said into your hair and you relinquished the warmth surrounding you. “You’re here, and that is all that matters. You came back to me.”

Relaxing in his arms, you inhaled the wonderful, familiar scent of his, and smiled to yourself.

“I’ll always come back to you, Poe.”


End file.
